


Purple

by WhisperOfTheDay



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dissociation, Gen, Loss of Identity, POV Second Person, Post-Drift (Pacific Rim), Post-Movie, hivemind memories, mindmelding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfTheDay/pseuds/WhisperOfTheDay
Summary: It starts with-





	Purple

an achromatic memory from childhood that isn't yours

  
the pulsing pain in your back, hip, leg, as you get out of bed  
  
the feeling of victory as you outspread the wings you don't have  
  
thoughts racing so fast they cause a splitting headache  
  
the explosion under your hand, tearing metal apart and boiling water, shaking and shattering the weakened ground those pests still hold, and you chuckle proudly, internally, and celebrate death

the desperate roar and sound of breaking bone and flesh and blood in your ears and out your nose as scalpel hits the floor before your knees do  
  
forgetting what silence is like  
  
wishing for it to absorb you  
  
gravity pulling at your hollow bones, as you rise higher and higher and _higher_ , even though you never fulfilled your lifelong dream of flying away  
  
the terror of waking up to find everybody gone, then waking up again, then realizing you were never afraid of being alone  
  
_you_ weren't  
  
_weren't you_?  
  
the glasses you no longer need  
  
the cane you don't use  
  
your table a mess of papers and books and hard drives and sketchbooks you can't arrange in neat piles  
  
the way your hands shake when you try to draw or type or write or shave or play on the keyboard  
  
what pills to take  
  
whose thoughts to voice  
  
what have you loved eating, drinking, wearing?  
  
what colour are your eyes  
  
  
what colour is your _blood?_  
  
  
_what place are you from?_  
  
  
_what is your surname?_  
  
  
_what is your ~~code~~ name?_  
  
  
_what was your purpose_

  
_what is your directive_  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
**open th e d o o r**

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to write some mindfuckery. Though lol, I write it all the time, just.. not this intense.  
> Any form of feedback is deeply appreciated 
> 
> (Of all the Uprising promos I've only watched the first 2 trailers, so please do refrain from revealing any spoilers in the comments. Thank you ♡)


End file.
